On the Road
by TongueTwisted
Summary: When you get sucked in to a virtual world - like Pokemon - what do you think happens? Yvetal, the Destruction Pokemon, is for some reason infuriated with all Trainers, and is about to go on a killing spree. Why? Can't say. But I'm here for a reason, because apparently, it's my job to stop him. It won't be fun, but maybe I can do it. Maybe.
1. Prologue

Chapter Music: None

**Hello and welcome! This is my second ever fan-fic, and the star is me! I'm glad to be an author, and to see you all here! Welcome to the first chapter of 'On the Road'! Happy Halloween, and may the odds ever be in your favor!**

**I love you all!**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Time and Date: 3:30 PM, October 24, 2014

Gray's (Mine) POV

I yawned as I walked into my house. My home. I open the door to see my sister, whom for privacy reasons shall not be named, watching TV.

"Happy New Years!" I shout, chipper as ever. "I'm home!" I laugh before taking off my backpack. Dang, that thing was heavy.

"Hey, Gray!" My dad shouts I as I walk into the Family room.

(a few hours later, after some chores and Smash Bros playing)

I crawl into bed, tired as hell but ready for gaming. I pull my 3DS out from under my pillow (I'm not allowed to stay up after 8 playing 3DS) and turn it on, greeted by my familiar Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds background and theme. But what was odd was that Pokemon Y was in.

_What?_ I thought. _I could've sworn SSB 3DS was in... _

I pull out the cartridge and read it. Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS, as clear as day. But upon putting it back in, it still said Pokemon Y.

_Hmph. Oh well. I'll bite. Maybe my 3DS is acting up._ I choose the game, which was when my 3DS DID start acting up. It was basically just giving me a big middle finger. Or... so I thought. My folders were opening and closing without reason, the screen glitched up, and it made strange sounds before starting to glow white.

Before I could react, before I could even THINK, I was sucked into my 3DS before it collapsed in on itself, taking it, the charger, and dock (my charger socket was broken at the time) with it.

**(Author's Note)**

**AAAAAAAND end prologue! 300 or so words isn't bad for a prologue... is it? Ah, who cares. What matters is the first chapter is done! YAAAAY!**

**Naturally, someone (read: I) get's sucked into a game world once they get home. GEE, WHO DOES THAT SOUND LIKE?! GRAY, THEO and JOEY?! MAYBE! BUT WHO FRIGGIN CARES?! NO ONE CARES! WHY AM I DOING THIS?! GRRAAAAH-**

(Gray walks in) Hi TT! Can I ask you some-

**BUT NOOOOO! NO ONE LIKES MY FANFICTIONS! WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE?!**

Gray – oh... He's having one of those existential moments again. Welp, I'll see you all next time. Leave a concise comment or suggestions for story arcs, and maybe he might get out of this 'why am I here?!' state.

**WHY DOES ANYONE LIKE ANYONE?! WE'RE ALL JUST GONNA DIE ANYWAY!**

Gray – (**sighs)** Again, go. Review or some shit like that. See yah!


	2. Chapter 1: Waking Up

Vaniville Town; Central Kalos Region

Time: 9:30 A.M. Date: October 24th

Music: watch?v=g1pS0O9uzp0 (Yes, I know it's not Vaniville Town. Deal with it, you punks!)

Gray's POV

I shoot up into a sitting position. My blanket falls off of me, and reveals white pajamas with blue stripes I've never seen before. I look around the room for a split second before closing my eyes.

__Please, oh please tell me I am not in the Pokemon X and Y trainer's bedroom...__

I reluctantly open my eyes to see that I am. A blue carpet covers the floor. A TV is in the center of the room with... is that a WiiU?! A mirror's next to the TV. There are stairs going down to the ground-level floor in the top right corner, assuming the bed is in the lower left. I scramble out of bed to look in the mirror.

I pull on my face a bit. Yep, still sexy. My overall body structure (which is normal, by the way. Not too fat, not too scrawny(like my brothers)) is the same. My face still has it's upside-down pentagon shape, hazel eyes still intact, ears still separated at the bottom... hair still dirty blond... but longer. And flat. That's new. My hair never stays flat or grows down to my neck, so it's a change.

"Gray!" A motherly voice rings out from downstairs. I freeze and straighten out.

"Is that Grace? That better not be Grace..." I murmur. "Uh... Yeah mom?" Holy shit... did I just call Grace mom? I swear, I feel like I'm drugged or something. Or slightly mental. The latter was more likely. Mental sounds likely. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna name a random chair or something Robert. Maybe.

"Honey, you need to get ready! You get your first Pokemon today, remember?" Grace (At least, I assumed she was Grace...) explains. I swear, I nearly pass out. Pokemon? Today? Holy crap. I __am __in Pokemon Y! Or X! Or whatever! Probably Y! Because when my 3DS freaked out I had selected Pokemon Y! So... probably Y!

"I-I got it! I'll get right on that!" I shout back down. _Wow... Grace is speaking to me! In real life! I guess there's a first for everything... _I think."Just let me get dressed!"

(One wardrobe change later...)

I'm wearing a red, square-ish hat with glasses on top. I have a blue vest with a white T-shirt underneath. The blue shoes and blue jeans I'm wearing are actually really comfortable, which is amazing because I've never liked blue jeans. Gray – 0, Pokemon World - 1.

"Honey, are you ready?" Grace calls again.

I sigh. "Yes, mom!" See? I did it again! "I'm coming!" I start to walk down the steps...

...and slip.

Bang! ("Ow!") Bang! ("Ack!") The first thing I notice after face planting is that my fist is bleeding. I must've hit it on the way down. I bet that never happens in the games!

A gasp. "Honey!" Grace runs toward my collapsed form. "Are you alright?"

I sigh again. "Yes. But my fist is bleeding, my face hurts, and my dignity has obtained a scar. The 162nd, to be exact." I rub my bloody knuckles. Damn, that hurt!

"Let me look." She says, grabbing my bloodied right hand without waiting for a response. "Oh, it's not that bad. Nothing a bowl of cereal with Oran berries can't fix!" She pauses. Why did she pause? "And time. A bit of time. And a Band-Aid. But Oran berries will fix it up, mostly."

I chuckle. "Jeez, mom, you could be a Nurse!"

Grace laughs. "Oh, don't flatter me, honey! The Joys can do much better than I can!"

I yawn. "I have never been good with mornings..."

Now, I've always been good at adapting. Like, always. Looming in art class? Exact 2D replica of my Minecraft skin. Tennis? Hell yeah, I'm gonna rock out loud. Waking up in another dimension? Not as well, but pretty much okay.

(One breakfast of Poke Charms (the Pokemon equivalent of Lucky Charms) and Oran berries later...)

I glance at my knuckles underneath the Band-Aid. The scratch is almost gone! It's still bleeding a little, but otherwise it's completely healed. "Uh... Mom?" I look at Grace. She puts down her fork, a waffle piece still on it.

"Honey, I thought you knew everything about Pokemon! Oran berries heal damage in Pokemon, so naturally it'd heal you, too! Of course, since it only heals a little, the scratch will still bleed a bit, but otherwise it'll heal!"

I sigh mentally. I swear, Grace has to be the SWEETEST mom in Pokemon history. But, then again, she's also the only mom with a fleshed out 3D model, so... yeah. Kind of an award winner.

I grab my pack and walk start to walk out the door when Grace stops to hug me. I my head to look at her to see she has tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Gray... my sweet baby, out to adventure with Pokemon..." She starts to squeeze tighter. Okay, now she's choking me.

"Mom... can't... breathe..."

She finally releases me from the Mom Hug of Doom and Death and Destruction(1), only to ask me a million questions. Like if I have fresh underwear, wether or not I have enough food, etc.

"Mom, I'm fine!" I finally say. Damn, she's sweet, but a bit too protective. "Trust me."

After another tearful farewell, I finally walk out the door to start my Pokemon adventure, and maybe, just maybe, figure out why I'm here.

****(Author's Note)****

****End chapter. 1000 or so words! Not bad! Also, I'd like to remind you guys that this story is entirely false. Hence the name Fan******__**FICTION**__******. So, just a reminder. And...****

****(1) JoshJepson fans, unite!****

****See you next time in...****

****On the road!****


	3. Chapter 2: From Humble Beginnings

**I am SOOO sorry I haven't updated. I feel SO BAD. Well, my old computer should fell bad, actually. It was AWFUl. The graphics card sucked, the hard drive had virtually no space, and it was SLOW. Why didn't we (yes, we. I'm only in 7th grade. My family is 'We') just replace the parts? Because we had a Lenovo laptop - the model which YOU COULD NOT REPLACE THE PARTS FOR. We could never fix it! So, we got a new one, and, well, here we are!**

**Anyway!**

**May the chapter begin!**

**MUSIC: watch?v=iW7tEie8g_c**

The second I leave the house I'm rammed into a tree. Plus, a gun fires off.

Minor detail.

Hey, I'm not complaining. Getting rammed into a tree is WAAAAAY better than being shot. Because more often than not, survivors will be shot AGAIN. Then they'll be dead. But one burst of pain and not dying is better than two extremely sharp bursts of pain followed by death(**1**).

"Damn! I missed!" I hear, before the door opens behind me. After recovering from being rammed at mach 9 speeds into the basic equivalent of a rougher, harder table, I get up to see no one except a worried Grace running (also at what seems like mach 9 speed) towards me. It seems as though they've run off. Hit-and-run bastard...

"Honey! Are you alright?" Grace yells. "I-heard-the-gun-and-the-thunk-and-the-'Damn I missed'-and the-oh-my-Arceus-I'm-just-glad-you're-okay!"

I get up, and dust myself off. "I'm fine. My chest hurts a bit, but falling down the stairs hurt a lot more." I chuckle. "At least I'm not dead; whoever just tried to kill me missed."

"Ry! Ryhorn!"

I lean to look behind Grace to see a – you guessed it – Ryhorn.

"Ryhorn! My buddy! Wassup!" I shout, walking over to pat it on the head. "Did you see who just attempted to shoot me?"

The Ryhorn nods. "Ryhorn! Ry, Ryhorn!" Comes it's response. It turns to point at the woods to just the east (that's right for all you laymen out there).

I put a hand to my chin. "Hm. I'll remember that."

(About 1 Hour Later...)

.

I walk out the gate to Vaniville Path before strolling into Aquacorde.

"Hey! Gray!"

0:00 / 4:08

_Oh, god no... _I think. May the asinine nicknaming committee members gather.

I turn to where the voice comes from, to see Tierno, Trevor, Shauna, and Serena sitting at a table. I sigh, and walk over.

"Sup, guys. What's the sh-bang going down?"

Serena, next to me, dressed in her usual red skirt and and black boots, laughs. "That's normal Gray! Always right down to the thick of it!" She crosses her arm and puts a hand to her chin, eyes skyward. "Although, everyone's kind of left me in the dark!" She moves her gaze to Tierno. "Tierno and the rest insisted that I wait until you got here!"

I turn to Shauna. "Really?" I ask.

Shauna nods. "Mhmm. Tierno hasn't even spoken this whole time!" She sighs. "I hate it when he does that."

He does that often? Weird. From what I remember, he talked a helluvalot in X and Y...

"WHATEVER!"

Everyone at the table jumps.

"Finally! Gray, how could you make me wait that long?!" Tierno shouts. "I was so excited to show you this, but you took, like, an hour to get here!"

Um... I... uh... Wait, am I supposed to respond?

"Um... I... uh..." I shrug, a nervous smile creeping onto my face. "I... kinda got shot at... so, my mom kept me in the house for a while longer until she thought my attempted-killer was 100% gone...?"

"WHAT?!"

Serena grabs my hands and pulls them close to her chest. "Really?! Gray, oh my Arceus! That really happened?!"

"Uh... yeah...?"

She pulls me towards her so our faces are level, and very close. "Gray. You're not kidding. You're 100% sure that you were almost murdered right outside your house?"

But all I think is _Wow. She's kinda cute up close. _Hey, don't judge me.

"GRAY!" She shouts again, bringing me back to Earth. Or... whatever planet the Pokemon world takes place on. For simplicities sake, I'm going to call it Pokemon Planet. That sound nice? Good.

"Um! Yes! I was almost murdered in front of my house!" I practically scream. The town goes silent.

Trevor puts his elbow down on the table. "Hmm. Why would someone want to kill you?" He sighs. "Let's forget about it."

(A few more questions from Serena later...)

"Alright! Glad that's all out of the way!" Tierno shouts. He pulls a little green wrapped box with a red ribbon on it. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about." He pulls off the ribbon, and opens the box, revealing three Pokeballs within.

_Oh god... _I think. _May the insanity begin._

**AND CUT!**

**SO. SECOND CHAPTER. WOOT. AND ALL THAT NONSENSE.**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME.**


	4. Chapter 3: A Legend Reborn

**NEW CHAPTER! MERRY CHRISTMAS! GET ALL YOUR PRESENTS THIS YEAR!**

**GO!**

** watch?v=0uEHDAIKIbk**

11:35 AM: Aquacorde Town

"I got these from Prof. Sycamore himself!" Tierno exclaims, rewarded by an 'Oooo!' from all of us. "He said to let Serena and Gray pick first."

I turn to Serena. "Wanna rock-paper-scissors it?"

She cocks an eyebrow. "Rock-paper-scissors? Is this another game you made up?" She rolls her eyes. "Fine. Show me how to play."

After teaching her the basics, we begin.

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

"Scissors!"

"SHOOT!"

I throw rock. She throws scissors. "Yes!" I exclaim. I turn to the box. "Awright. Let's see what we got here..." Suddenly, Serena shoots out her hand and grabs the one on the far left.

"Oy!" I shout

She sticks her tongue out at me, not unkindly. "Beat ya to it!" She announces.

I chuckle. "I can see that!" I turn back to the two Pokeballs left. "Okay... here goes..." I grab the far right one, and bite my lip. I close my eyes, and pull it out. I open my eyes, gazing at the ball in my hand... my first Pokemon...

I close my eyes again, a smile creeping on to my face. Serena turns to look at me. "Wanna battle?" She asks enthusiastically. I turn to her, surprised. "Really? Already? We just got them!" I turn to the ball, and sigh. "You know what? Why the hell not!"

Serena cocks and eyebrow. "Hell?"

…Oh! She's asking a question?

"Er... Distortion world."

She shrugs. "Good enough for me."

(A few minutes later...)

"The two opponents are Gray and Serena! The battle is over when one Pokemon is unable to battle! Are you ready?!" Trevor shouts.

We nod.

"Then may the battle begin!"

(Gray's Un-nicknamed Pokemon's POV)

I land on the ground, ready for battle.

"No way! Froakie? Yes! I've always wanted one!"

I turn my head to see who said that, to find myself looking at a young boy, maybe twelve years old, dressed in a blue vest and blue jeans. He's staring at me intently.

"So!" I shout. "Shall we begin?"

"Um..." He says. Oh yeah. Humans can't understand Pokemon language. "Yes..? We can begin... I guess..."

My eyes widen. He... understood me...?! I shake my head. I'll deal with that later.

"Froakie use..." He calls out, stopping short. "What moves do you have again?" I roll my eyes.

"Scratch, Growl, and Bubble!"

"Oh. Thanks." He says, before his eyes widen. "Holy fudge-pancakes!" He shouts. "I understood that! That wasn't my imagination! I..." He pauses. "Understand... you..." He shakes his head. "Nevermind that! Froakie! use Bubble!"

"My pleasure." I spat out a few bubbles, which hit Fennekin dead on. At first, she doesn't react, but soon, she starts screaming. It makes me feel kinda bad, actually.

"OW! OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"Oh no!" The female trainer calls out. She waits until Fennekin stops screaming before ordering her. "Fennekin! Use Ember!"

Fennekin shoots out some tiny flames, that hit me. Expecting firey, painful fainting, I look to see that while my head was a bit burned, it didn't do anything. I look at the damage indicators that appeared to the right of us when I was sent out, to see that Fennekin's was at half, and mine with a fraction missing.

"Brillaint." I turn to Trainer. "Trainer! Next order!" And... he's stammering. "TRAINER!"

He comes back down to Pokemalia, and gives me a new order. "Froakie! Use Bubble again!"

A few more bubbles bring Fennekin down, meanwhile Trainer is hopping up and down like he just use 50 X-Speeds on himself.

"Yes! We won!" He shouts, a little more excited than he should have been.

(Gray's POV)

"Yes! We won!" I shout, jumping for joy. I walk over to Serena, her eyes wide. I hold out my hand, expecting her to shake... but...

"Um... Gray...?"

My smile fades. "Um... what?" I ask, a little nervous.

"You were talking to Froakie."

"His nickname is now officially Riptide, but what about it?"

"That's been a legend since who knows how long!" Trevor exclaims. "Someone who can communicate freely with Pokemon! Unheard of since the legendary trainer N! Emphasis on 'Legend'ary!"

Shauna gasps. "Gray! This is big! REALLY big! If you understood Froakie's cries as words... then you're up there with N, Red, and everyone else! You're among the legends!"

I gasp. Really? Is that possible? Could I, a regular 12 year old, be up with the main characters of previous generations?

"I-I-I... what the actual what-the-what-the-what-the-what-the-what I can communicate with Pokemon holy -"

Whump!

I faint, the shock of being a legend to much for me to handle.


End file.
